


Belief

by Medie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's never going to see heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief

Funny thing about faith; some people shunned it, others craved it, still more depended on it but very few – if any – of them understood the power of it. Even less than that actually put that power to use.

Dean and God had their issues, there'd been that failure to deliver on the Pam Anderson prayer and Sam not getting that Koala Bear for his birthday ranked up there, but he couldn't ignore His power. Didn't blame Him for the Mom thing either, they'd all been casualties in one hell of a bloody war and he'd seen the others. They weren't alone in their pain besides…

Besides, he'd held up one too many crosses, used just a little too much holy water not to know and not to respect it. On some level, deep down where it mattered, he believed. He had to. He had to believe that God, Christ, whichever one you wanted to pick, was still on the job. The object wasn't the protection; the power wasn't in the prayers. If you didn't believe in the power behind it you were shit out of luck. He'd figured that much out by now.

But it wasn't just that…in fact, it wasn't that at all.

There had to be a God up there…if there was a God then there was a Heaven and there had to be a Heaven. Had to be one for Mom because if there was a Heaven and she wasn't in it then to hell with it all. If there wasn't a Heaven and she was really gone…

Closing a hand around a vial of holy water, Dean looked over at his brother and knew. "C'mon Sam, places to go, demons to kill."

There was a Heaven, he'd never see it but his little brother would and Mom would be waiting to greet him.


End file.
